Slipping Through My Fingers
by Pilargirl
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has finally decided to tie the knot; However, her dad isn't really taking it as well as he could be.


**Slipping Through My Fingers**

"I can't quite believe Lily's getting married," Hermione stated with glee as she and Ginny made the way to the Potter House with various bags floating behind them.

Ginny gave her a half-smile. "Harry's having a tough time with it," she admitted with a small smirk. "I think he was rooting for her remaining single; for a while, it actually looked like she might."

Hermione agreed as she walked up the front steps and Ginny waved her wand, opening the door to the house and making the bags wander off into the kitchen. The Potter House wasn't huge, neither Harry nor Ginny had ever wanted a house where they might get lost, but it was a great size for the family they had. A big living room, four great bedrooms, a spacious kitchen, a messy attic and the study, where Ginny wrote her articles during the morning and Harry worked on his Auror paperwork in the evening; not to mention, the small but amazing Quiddich Pitch that Harry had built when they had bought the house.

"Ron's kind of enjoying it," Hermione laughed. "Winding Harry up, I mean...he was kind of getting frustrated that he had to give Rose away when she was 22 and that Harry hasn't had to do it until now; but it's nice she's getting married, right? You'd rather it this way that if she remained single?"

"Well," Ginny started, heading into the living room. "For a little while, I was really happy that she wasn't getting married; I mean, if it hadn't been _Harry_ for me,I wouldn't have even considered marrying before I was 26, but when Lily turned that age and still hadn't even met someone, I got worried...You know, it's just... Al and James had already had kids and Lily was so lonely... Besides, I was getting stressed about keeping the one-night-stands away from Harry... if he knew that Lily... well, you know, she's his little girl and she wasn't really acting too honourable for a while...Merlin knows Harry still thinks she's a virgin..."

Hermione shrugged. "Times change," she stated. "Hugo doesn't look like he'll be settling down any time soon, and it's okay... he takes after Charlie and he's happy like that. But I think it's nice that Lily _is _settling down, Kai's a nice guy..."

Ginny laughed, leaning into Hermione. "Kai's fantastic, his mum... well, that's another story"

Hermione was about to answer when giggles were heard and little feet started making their way down the staircase.

"Grandma!" a small voice said, before jumping onto Ginny.

The red-head laughed, picking up her eldest grandchild, Samuel Albus Potter. The little boy was a red-head, just like his mother, who had been Albus's school sweetheart since third year, maintaining the 'Potter and Red-heads saying', but the little boy had also inherited his father's emerald eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ginny asked, running her hands through her grandson's red locks with affection.

The little boy laughed. "Emmy and me came to spend some time with Grandpa and Great-Uncle Ron!"

Hermione laughed, imagining the two men in their fifties looking after the two infants. Ginny looked at her and smiled, imagining the exact same thing.

"And where are those two old men?" Ginny asked, settling the five-year-old back on the floor.

Sam giggled again. "They're in the top room, the dark one... listening to a CB..."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Sammy?" she asked kindly. "Don't you mean a C_D_, sweetheart?"

"That's what I said!" The boy exclaimed. "A C_B_!

Both women laughed, making their way towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was a lot of things. He was a great Auror, a great Head-of-Department, he was a great friend, husband, dad, uncle, god-father and definitely, a fantastic grandfather; but Harry James Potter was, most definitely, not a singer.<p>

So, when Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter found Harry sitting on the floor of the attic, embraced to Ron, singing one of the old ABBA songs from that old muggle CD, they couldn't help the laughs that escaped them.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
><em>I try to capture every minute<em>  
><em>the feeling in it<em>  
><em>slipping through my fingers all the time...<em>"

Harry continued singing, oblivious to the new presence in the room and Emily Sarah Potter was looking at her grandfather with big blue eyes and hands over her ears.

Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed, making Ron look at both of them and smirk at the still-singing Harry.

"He's not drunk," Ron assured them; although Ginny knew Harry would never drink while caring for any children. "He just found the CD and was listening to the song and then he found Lily's schoolbag and..."

"_School trunk in hand, she leaves home on the Hogwarts Express_  
><em>Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile<em>  
><em>I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness<em>  
><em>And I have to sit down for a while...<em>"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband and leaned down beside him, patting his shoulder softly.

"Sweetheart, you're making up the lyrics...

Harry closed his eyes for a second and then looked up to Ginny. "If she gets married, she'll have kids... and then she won't come around to eat lunch, and then she'll realize she doesn't need us anymore..."

Ginny looked up to Ron and Hermione and then looked pointedly to Emily, Samuel and the door. They both seemed to get the hint and took both the kids out of the room, letting Ginny sit on the floor next to her husband and wrap her arms around his middle.

"You didn't get like this about Albus and James, and they were a lot younger than Lily is..."

Harry looked down at his feet. "They didn't need me like Lily does..."

Ginny couldn't help the un-lady-like snort that erupted from her. "Harry," she told him with a smile. "Lily hasn't ever needed anyone, she's always been the most independent of the three..."

"Well, exactly!" Harry protested. "So what's the point in getting married? She doesn't need that bloody dick, does she?"

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around Harry. "His name is Kai, Harry... and Lily is 29, you should be happy she's found someone..."

Harry looked at Ginny and then pulled out his wallet looking at the photo of a 10-year-old Lily holding onto him as he took her for a broom ride; however, right now, the picture showed Harry standing and observing Lily and she flew off in the distance.

"_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_  
><em>And save it from the funny tricks of magic<em>  
><em>Slipping through my fingers...<em>"

"Harry..." Ginny moaned. "You promised you'd keep singing to the shower..."

Harry laughed and placed a kiss on the top of Ginny's head, still looking at the picture.

"Oh, Merlin..." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "She's going to have to finally have sex, isn't she?"

Ginny bit her lip as she looked up to her distressed husband and hid a laugh. "Look at it this way, Harry; at least she's waited for marriage..."

The slight smile that appeared on Harry's face made the lying completely worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: Just to let you know, in case some of you are wondering why Ginny doesn't like Kai's mother...Did you know Kai is a chinese name? ;)


End file.
